Behide the Scenes
by Oceans Where My Feet May Fail
Summary: This is the story Behide the Scenes of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story covers: Interviews, Back Stage and Bloopers  and anything else I can think of! Read, Rate, Review and everything else!
1. Bloopers

Disclaimer: NO I do _not _own PJO, what did you think?

MAKING OF PJO

The Lightning Thief

Bloopers: Chapter 1

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.

"About the *laugh* Titans?"

"About real life. And how your stud— Percy are you okay?"

"I sorry *laughs* so SORRY," Percy was now doubled over in pain from laughing so hard.

CUT!

Bloopers: Chapter 2

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before.

Grover's eye twitched, "How much did you… How much did you hear?"

"Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced, "Um… Look… Look… Look, what were my Lines?"

CUTT!

"Look, Percy I was just worried—"

"You can do this Grover, say your lines,"

"PERCY!"

CUT!

Bloopers: Chapter 3

Gabe softened bit. "So this money for your trip… it comes out of your clothes budget right?"

"Yes, honey," my mother said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin, "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip… And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

"KICK HIS SOFT SPOT, PERCY, DO IT," Annabeth yelled from somewhere in the back.

CUTTTT!

Bloopers: Chapter 4

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl—

Lot of wolf-whistles and laughs rose up.

Her blonde hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one, he must be,"

Cheering broke out, and director looking very annoyed. "Flirt with that boy, Annabeth, flirt with him!" Silena Beauregard yelled.

CUTTTTTT!11


	2. Costumes and Makeup

**Disclaimer: AUG, Do I really have to say it? Fine, I don't own PJO**

Back Stage

Costumes for Campers and Make-Up trailer:

"Hey guys. Well, today on the tour of PJO we're going to be looking back stage at the costumes! Doesn't that sound exciting! Okay now I just sound patronizing," Annabeth said enthusiastically, walking on to the screen.

Annabeth walked into a big warehouse. Inside clothes hung up everywhere.

"As you can see this is the Camp Half-Blood area, and most of it, as you can see, is orange," Annabeth explained with a small laugh, "Oh, here are all of Thalia's clothes. She has a couple of different outfits… Here's her famous Death to Barbie t-shirt and her Hunters jacket. I know, not much in the way of different outfits, but a few of us have some other clothes like, Me, Piper, Thalia, Percy has some different outfits, and so on," She said.

"Hey, look who's here!" Thalia walked up from behind.

"Hey! So we're done here, Thalia, How about you take them from here?" Annabeth said.

"Sure, I'll show you guys the Make-up Trailer."

"So, here we are!" Thalia said.

In the trailer were salon stations with make-up and hair products.

"Here's Annabeth and mine's station, we share one because, and as you know we have a _lot_ of girls' make-up and hair to do, um… the guys get their hair done, it's really funny watching them complain!" Thalia explained, she looked at her watch, "Oh, crap, well we're out of time, join us again tomorrow as Percy shows you around and lets you guys meet the cast! See you!"


	3. Meeting the Cast!

**Disclaimer: … Do I **_**have**_** to say it again…**

**Meeting the Cast**

"Oh, hey, guys!" Percy said, noticing us, "So I hear I'm supposed to show you peeps around… aright then, let's get started!"

"Here we are at our lounge room where we're going to meet some of my friends—" He opened the door "—Hey Travis, Connor!"

"Hey!" they said in unison sitting on the big red sofas.

"So, what are you doin?" Percy asked.

"Oh, we were just picking out a video game—what do you think? Say, Assassins Creed or Kingdom Hearts?" Connor asked.

"Um… Assassins Creed, more blood and gore!" Percy said. Travis nodded.

"_Boys_."

"So annoying!"

Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel and Piper were standing in the doorway; Rachel was holding a bowl of folded papers.

Jason, Nico and Leo walked in after.

"What are those papers?" Travis asked.

"These are questions from our readers and movie seers, and we are going to read them and answer the questions, kay, kay," Piper said.

"Sounds good!" Percy said.

Everyone sat down, and Thalia took a paper out of the bowl.

She read, "This one's for Percy: Dear Percy, are you and Annabeth actually together? Oh, Anna, I think you have competition."

"Yes, we are together," Percy replied smiling.

"Okay, my turn!" Rachel said take a paper from the bowl, "Hey, Annabeth, would you say that Percy has a strong New York accent?"

"… Percy?" Annabeth asked, "I don't live in New York so… Percy gets to answer!"

"Um, my accent gets stronger, especially when I'm around my mom, around my camp friends my accent tones down a little so, yah," He answered.

"That's cool, oh look, there are only five more papers left!" Nico said.

"Piper gets to go next!" Jason said. Piper picked up a paper.

"Oh, this one's for me! Dear me, what are your favorite colors? Mine are Yellow and pink!" Piper gasped, "Those are my fave colors too!" she yelled excitedly.

"Ladies first, Annabeth, go ahead," Leo said.

"You're such a charmer!" Annabeth said while taking a paper, "This one's for everyone! Dear Half-Bloods, what would your jobs be if you weren't Demi-gods. Hmm, I'd probably be a school teacher."

"I'd be a… most likely a Marine Biologist," Percy Answered.

"I'd fly planes," Jason answered.

"Mechanic, obviously!" Leo said.

"Hmmmmm… Probably a… Hair stylist or a fashion designer," Piper said.

"Um, I'd be a Funeral Specialist," Nico answered.

"I'd work at Hot-Topic," Thalia said.

"I really don't know?" Travis said.

"Me nether," Connor said.

"Two more left!" Connor said, "I'll go." He took a paper, "Dear Travis, You _are_ in love with Katie aren't you!"

Everyone started to laugh, but Travis's face was priceless! Beat red.

"Nooooooo!" Travis said shamefully.

"Last question," Percy said, "Who hasn't gone?"

"I'll go!" Jason said, he picked up the last question, "Dear Leo, Piper and Jason how do you like working with the PJO cast being the newbies and all?"

"Oh, it's fun for me!" Piper said.

"It's cool, I mean, these guy are awesome!" Leo said.

"Yeah, it is awesome working with everyone and stuff, so yeah."

"Well, we are OUT of time!" Percy said, "See you all soon!"

**A/N: Hate it, Love it, Like it at all? Read, Rate, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What does everyone think my next chapter should be about, I' kind of stuck… Help! Sorry for this not being real chapter.


End file.
